


Chemistry

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [42]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby questions Tony's use of an herbal medication, which opens a whole can of worms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series. It is chapter number 42.  
> This one was fun to write…and it was a lot of info and emotion to squeeze into a short story. I love that the prompt word 'chemistry' was available.

**Chemistry**

"Here's your stuff from the bathroom." Abby pulled a small white plastic bottle out of his toiletry bag and rattled it. "What's this?"

Tony peered at it. "How'd that get in there? I must have picked it up by mistake, Miss Snoopy. I was in a hurry."

"It's in Chinese," Abby said, reading the label.

"Yeah, it's a supplement Tim bought in Okinawa," Tony answered absently, holding one shoe and looking around.

"Are you taking them?"

"Have you seen my other shoe?"

Abby pulled his missing shoe from under the bed. "Since when has Timmy been into Chinese remedies?"

"It's a multi-vitamin. 'Healthy Garden.'" Tony shrugged. "He took a class in traditional Chinese medicine in Okinawa and bought some herbal stuff. I'm going to have some tea before we leave. You want some?"

"Sure," Abby said, frowning at the bottle. "So you didn't take any of these?"

"Abby!" Tony snatched the pills away. "C'mon, I'd like to get home sometime tonight."

While Tony sipped on his tea, Abby searched on her iPhone. "I know these: gentian, peony, loranthus, but…"

"You can read Chinese?"

She smirked. "The ingredients are in English, in really tiny letters, on the back. See?"

"Smarty-pants." Tony squinted and read, "Red sage, licorice, fei-wo hua-yuan. You know, I _did_ take these for a couple of weeks, but I gave them up when I started feeling…queasy."

"When you got pregnant, you mean?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant at the time."

"Tony, don't you know what you're putting in your body?"

"Well yeah, a herbal supplement that came from a reputable source. Tim said they were fine." He drank up his tea, thinking how he was looking forward to being back with his husband tonight. "Can you drive me home?"

"Sure…" Abby looked up from her phone, her eyes wide. "Tony! This translates to ' _Fertile_ Garden' not _Healthy_!"

"F-fertile?"

"These pills enhance fertility," she insisted.

Tony swallowed hard. "No way."

"They contain 'a combination of herbs…increase blood flow to reproductive organs…makes your body temperature conducive for ovulation…"

"But…I was on the _M-pill_."

"And yet you _got pregnant_ , Tony." Abby held up the bottle as evidence.

No, _no_ , this couldn't be right. "The M-pill is _proven_ effective."

Abby went into scientist mode. "Individually, these herbs wouldn't have any major effect, but when you combine them and add _this_ one, ba-ji-tian, well, it's like adding a booster rocket to its potency."

Tony was having trouble following what she was saying. Hell, he was having trouble _breathing_.

"This 'one-a-day' you've been taking, Tony? It totally wipes out any contraceptive you've been taking, and pretty much ensures you'll get pregnant," Abby said worriedly.

"You're accusing Tim of deliberately–?"

"I'm not accusing anyone."

"Tim researched it. He _wouldn't_ –"

Abby took his hand. "Of _course_ not."

Tony tried to reason this out. "Look, there is no way that Tim would knowingly give me anything that would get me pregnant, Abby! C'mon, I'll prove it to you."

"Where're we going?"

"To talk to Tim."

<•> <•> <•>

_End note: I often do some research when I write, which prompts new ideas. I discovered there really is an herbal supplement called Fertile Garden._


End file.
